


Mutatis Mutandis (January 8, 2018)

by SapphiraBlue



Series: 2018 Daily Drabbles [8]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Word of the Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Charles Xavier contemplates mutation, and history, and necessity. Drabble.Word of the Day: Mutatis Mutandis1: with the necessary changes having been made2: with the respective differences having been considered





	Mutatis Mutandis (January 8, 2018)

Necessity is the mother of invention, or so the adage goes; and Mother Nature felt a great necessity, indeed.

 

At least, that’s what a younger, more able Charles Xavier told himself, when he’d first come into the realization that the voices in his head weren’t actually in _his_ head, but in _everyone else’s_.

 

Time passed, and as he got a handle on his own, not inconsiderable powers, he shrank away from the niggling realization that the mutation rates he was seeing (both scientifically and telepathically) could not have been a natural step forward for _Homo sapiens sapiens_.

 

The more he considered it, in the long years spent gathering and protecting mutants and non-mutants alike, the more he believed in the lack of a higher power regulating such a shift.

 

With the advent of Apocalypse, and his attempt to gain power, Charles realized: if mutants as powerful as Apocalypse had existed for millennia, then the upswing in mutations now couldn’t be an actual upswing at all.

 

Either it _was_ natural, and there was something influencing the activation of the X-gene the world over, or mutants had existed since pre-history, quietly living among their human companions and staying out of sight for protection.

 

He thought, then, if that had been the case, then shifting mutants to the public limelight was both a curse and a blessing: mutants, often children and young people, were suffering the world over as they were exposed for who they were; but also, they were banding together, fighting for each other, and for the ones they loved, for the right to exist alongside humanity.

 

In the end, peace and harmony would be worth it, if they could achieve it together like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that I don't know a lot about the various X-Men 'verses; what I've written here is based off what I can remember of the movies and the 90s cartoon.


End file.
